Wendy Christensen
Wendy Christensen was the visionary and a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. She along with Kevin Fischer tried to save the survivors of the accident. Wendy lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, with her sister Julie Christensen. She was shown to be a control freak. She was dating Jason Wise, and was friends with Kevin and Carrie Dreyer. She was the school photographer for the yearbook. Wendy and her friends celebrated at the amusement park for their senior field trip. Wendy admits that she doesn't care for Kevin. Throughout the deaths, Wendy slowly forms a caring relationship between Kevin and herself. Wendy was the only survivor to cheat Death. Final Destination 3 Before getting on a roller coaster ride known as Devil's Flight, Wendy began to have the feeling of "having no control". Shortly after being seated on the coaster, she suffered a premonition of the entire ride derailing and brutally killing her and all the other passengers. She panicked, and managed to get several of her fellow students off when a fight ensured between Kevin, Lewis Romero, and Ian McKinley, after Lewis accidentally slapped Erin Ulmer in the face. She and the other survivors were taken outside, when she remembered that her boyfriend Jason was still on the coaster. She began to freak out and told the attendants to stop the ride, but failed to do so when security grabbed her and took her outside. Wendy's premonition came true as the coaster crashed, killing Jason and Carrie and 5 others. Wendy became depressed over Jason's loss, and planned to not attend graduation. Before leaving, Kevin told to her about the Flight 180 incident (from Final Destination). Wendy refuses to believe him and drives home in despair. When she returns, she looks at the photos she took with her camera during the night of the deaths. After Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin die in a tanning bed accident, she confesses to Kevin about the photos, and they drive off to a drive-through restaurant after the girl's funerals while trying to figure out how Frankie will die. While discussing how Frankie Cheeks will die, a delivery truck backs up towards them and wedges their car against a wall, While trying to get out of the car, an runaway truck rolled towards them, but they managed to escape through the windscreen, resulting in Frankie's death due to a trucks motor. When she and Kevin checks the order of the survivors on the roller coaster once again, they realize that they had looked at the wrong photo of Frankie for clues. Lewis was then killed by a damaged weight-lifting machine as she and Kevin tried to convince him that he's next. They then visited Ian and Erin at the hardware store they worked at to warn them, but he and Erin thought they were crazy and paranoid. However, Wendy managed to save Ian, but Erin was killed by a nail gun, causing Ian to form a grudge against Wendy. Wendy discovers that Julie was also on the roller coaster, along with another person sitting next to her. She contacts Kevin, who was working as security at the Tricentennial celebration, where Julie and her friends had gone. Kevin saves Julie from being impaled by a harrow that a panicking horse was going to drag her under. However, they saved her, so Death moved on. As Wendy asks Julie who was next, her question was quickly answered as Julie's friend Perry Malinowski was impaled by a flagpole. After saving Kevin from a grill spurting fire, they almost managed to escape, but Ian arrives at the Tricentennial and blames Wendy for Erin's death. Wendy thought that Ian was the cause of her death, which he also realizes. During the standoff, a large container filled with active fireworks shoots at her, Kevin, and Julie, but they ducked out of the way. They also missed Ian, and hit a cherry picker behind him, which results in Ian being bisected by it as they looked in horror. Saving herself 5 months later, Wendy was reunited with Julie and Kevin on a subway train. Suddenly Wendy has another premonition in which the train's derails, which kills Julie, Kevin, and everyone else on board. Wendy is then thrown from the train, screaming as the crash ends as she ends up lying on the railway with a badly injured and broken leg. A moment later, another subway train sped towards her as she screams with terror as she is splattered/run over by the train, instantly killing her as blood and guts splatter everywhere. As the vision ends, Wendy is still alive as Julie hugs her and is pulled away by Wendy who got off the train and watched as her friends and sister killed in the train crash.